


Miraculous Chat Noir

by Windy_Soul



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrianette, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I always like to mix up things XD, Miraculous AU, Romance, Teasing, but not too much, looooove <3, maybe more angst than what I wanted, maybe more tags in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windy_Soul/pseuds/Windy_Soul
Summary: All Paris have already saw before, many and many times, how the 'Miraculous Ladybug' work... but what will happen, the day when Chat Noir decide to perform his own 'Miraculous Chat Noir'?And why, seems like everyone were swallowed by this scaring, bubbling, dark smoke that is falling from the black sky? What is Chat Noir thinking?Follow this new, strange, story and you'll knew it.Another 'Miraculous Ladybug AU'!Hope you all like it!(0w0)/***





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> #Opening the door with a slam, knocking down the door and singing with high voice#
> 
> “I'm baaaaaaack!” XD
> 
> Yep, after... well, almost three months, I'm here again. And with a new story!  
> (don't worry, guys! The other ones are still in progress, I didn't abandoned them ^^”)
> 
> I'm shaking inside from the exitement, I've just saw some trailers of the new season, but I still didn't saw any episode; so I'm patiently waiting to see them in my country... or at least in good quality in the right channels (because, yes, even if I love spoilers, I don't really want to ruin any kind of 'surprise'... like my friend almost done, starting to say “In the first episode there's-” I almost slammed smashed my hands on her mouth for keeping her silent XD … sorry, dear)
> 
> Anyway, like usual: english is not my first language, so I hope to not have made too much mistakes.  
> (dear deer, really! I've spent so much time on editing my chapters!)
> 
> And like always...
> 
> Hope you all like it!  
> Happy reading!  
> (>w0)/***

“Are you sure about that, kid?” asked the black kwami, floating in front of his chosen with his last piece of camembert, before being completely recharged.

 

“I'm sure, Plagg. I know that I'm asking you too much, but... I need it... I need to start completely anew”

 

“you'll no more able to come back, Adrien. This is supposed to be definitive and only one other thing can fix it back like it originally was... only your counterpart can do it, but... if you want to do it like that... she'll not be able to-”

 

“I said that I'm okay, Plagg” he raised his voice, followed by a deep sigh “listen, I... the only thing that I want is to not hurt you or to not lose you in the process, okay? That's all I ask of you”

 

the black fairy-cat shook his head “you, silly boy. I told you: you can't deceive me. You're the performer, but I'm the demigod that give you the powers... you can't hurt or confuse me with my same power” he simply replied with a small smile and sad eyes “I'll always be with you. You and I will be the only ones to know everything”

 

Adrien played a bit with the ring on his finger.

 

“One last reconsideration?” asked the cat again, before shoving down entirely his treat.

 

“I'm sure... and Plagg?”

 

“yes, Adrien?”

 

“... thank you”

 

The kwami smiled “I only wish the best for you, kid. You deserve it and I hope that this will be the right choice”

 

The guy smiled gently and whispered “Plagg... transform me”

 

An usual cracks of green and black lights magically engulfed the boy, leaving at his place, one of the two famous heros of Paris “well... lets start” he murmured, sneaking out from the window of his bathroom, being careful that no one seen his figure. He stole a quick look at the entrance, out of the gates, where all the journalists and the cameramen were waiting to see even the slightest part of him or one of the other people that lived in the mansion.

 

_'I'm sorry Nathalie... sorry Gorilla'_

 

Chat Noir sighed to himself and climbed up on the rooftop of the building.

 

He needed to concentrate for this, 'cause he never done something similar before... truly talking, he wasn't even aware that he could do that until yesterday. But that was another story. He was determined to do it and he would never go back.

 

He raised his hand toward the sky and whispered “Cataclysm”

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

The sky started to darkening, while suspitious black clouds covered it like a sudden veil of shadows.

 

Marinette, that was trying to finish her new outfit, run outside on her balcony in hurry “What the-? Tikki! What's happening? It can't be another Akuma, we gave the miraculous back to the Guardian!” she said worried to her kwami.

 

The red fairy came out from her bedroom, floating around her and looking at the misterious clouds that were covering all the sky “I... I can't see the end of those” added her chosen, trying to figuring out what were happening. “I... I really don't know, Marinette. Without the miraculous, I can't think of any kind of magic that can do something like that” she honestly responded “unless...” her big blue eyes went wide open.

 

“ _Unless_ , what, Tikki?” asked preoccupied the girl.

 

“There's... there's only one kind of magic that can do something similar to this and that is surely unleashed(?) right now” she said in a whisper.

 

Meanwhile, drops of bubbling dark smoke came down from the top, starting to cover everyone and everything. The screams were echoing throughout all Paris “Tikki, we don't have time. You need to explain me, right, now!” the girl encouraged the red kwami, starting to hear her parents voices from below.

 

“Marinette!”

 

“Where are you, sweetie?”

 

“We can't see you, are you allright?”

 

“This smoke is making me numb”

 

They were screaming, but, other than fear in their voices, she didn't percieved pain or suffer. “I'm fine!” she shouted, then she turned to her tiny friend again “Tikki... this thing... what is it?”

 

The red demigod looked up with a sad expression “this is... the magic of another miraculous, Marinette”

 

“but how? We gave the butterfly to Master Fu; he, obviously, can't be the performer of this thing; and I'm here, who else-?” she stopped on her talk “it... it can't be... he's good, he'll never harm anyone in this world, he's a good kitty!” she started to justified her partner.

 

Tikki shook her head “I... **this** kind of magic” she said, indicating the sky “is not meant to be... evil... this I can tell you for sure, Marinette”

 

“then, why on earth, there's so much darkness around us and why is growing more and more? What is this?”

 

“remember that, other than your 'Lucky Charm', you have another powerful magic by your side? Something that is meant to be used to fix everything in the right way. Meant to restore and mend... the 'Miraculous Ladybug' spell...” she raised her gaze to the sky and Marinette's heart broke while looking at the sadness in her kwami's eyes “but this... this is meant to be... destructive and terrifying... where your power restore and put everything back... this bring everything in the darkness, crumbling all into dust and memory... and, sometimes... neither that”

 

“but why Chat will do something like that? Why he didn't talk to me? Why-?”

 

And then, the stress and the pressure, of all those past two weeks came back to her in an instant.

 

The discovering about the location of Hawkmoth's lair. The terrible and long battle against their enemy, while trying to survive to his destructive anger. The sudden revelation of the villain, once it was on the floor, pinned by Chat Noir and deprived of his miraculous by her. The shock on finding out that she well knew that man: Gabriel Agreste. The pain in her heart at the idea of how Adrien would had react at that news and how he would be so hurt. The sudden vanishing of Chat Noir, that left her with his usual kiss on her hand and a suspicious sad smile. The missing of Adrien from school, obliged to lock himself in his father's house, with only Nathalie, his bodyguard and few other trusted people. And now... this.

 

_'Why? Why, Chat, you're doing something like-?'_ her thoughts suddenly stopped, while a terrifying revelation downed on her, like a famishing beast. “Oh my god... Adrien...” she whispered to no one, shifting her gaze toward his father's manor. It seemed that there was something more dark coming from that direction.

 

She tightly gripped the handrail of her balcony, without realizing that the blubbering smoke, were already at her feet.

 

“We need to hurry! Tikki, transfor-!” but her words were swallowed by the dark matter, engulfing her whole body, and her kwami, into it.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

On the rooftop of Gabriel Agreste's manor, the cat-like hero were still holding his hand up, while the magic of his 'Cataclysm' were creating a sphere of dark energy, connecting his power to the blubbering smoke that had already completely covered the whole Paris.

 

He looked at the dark magic veil and, while a single tear run down on his cheek, he shouted.

 

“Miraculous Chat Noir!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … :D
> 
> Don't worry, my intentions are to post, soon as possible, a new chapter of this story, before going on with “Write of my soul, while I dress you” and “Lady's trick or Lucky treat? No, it's Halloween's Misunderstandings”.
> 
> Moreover, I'm even working on a little project made of short stories (oneshot) that, maybe, will be more easy to update... I hope ^^'
> 
> Thanks to all of you that: like, support, leave a comment, or simply read my works!  
> It means sooo much! <3
> 
> See you soon!!!  
> (>w0)/***


	2. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Singing out loud#
> 
> "Heeeeere I aaaaam!" XD
> 
> Okay, people, here is the second chapter of 'Miraculous Chat Noir'. I can't wait to see the reactions :3  
> (hope for good reactions ^^')  
> In the last month I had a terrible headache... almost every day! (T_T)  
> I'm tiiiireeeed of it! and this month started in the same way!  
> (probably the stress for my constant research for a job and a new pleace to live -_-')
> 
> Anyway: back to the new chapter!
> 
> Hope you all like it!  
> Happy reading!  
> (>w0)/***

Marinette woke up with a jump, when the alarm of her clock ringed for the tenth time.

 

“I'm late!” she shouted to no one, hearing the gentle scoldings from her kwami, before wearing that damn, cute, dress that kept her up until early in the morning, making her rest for only four hours. She fixed the tips of her hair, but with her pixie-cut style, she didn't needed to waste too much time on it (basically, that was the reason why, she choose that kind of cut-hair). She ran out of her apartment and flew throughout the streets of Paris, before barging in her parent's bakery, only five minutes from her flat “Mum! Dad! Hi, I'm going to school, and I'm late, have you-?”

 

“Here, sweetie, I already prepared a bag for you and another one for your friends” said her mother with a little roll of her eyes “I thought that once you started the University and lived alone, you would be more responsable with your appointments” she jokingly scolded her.

 

“Well, but I'm always in time! It's from the graduation that I'm no more late at my appointment” she said, quickly drinking the hot coffee that her father put on the counter.

 

Like always, there were not many customers at that hour in the morning, so she could exchanging few words with her parents before going to school.

 

“Nonetheless, you're always in such hurry. You, most of the times, arrive sweaty and out of breath. Hope you'll never meet your future husband in that state” she commented, hiding a subtle smile behind her cup of tea. Marinette rolled her eyes “muuuum, we already talked about that! I'm simply... not interested, right now” _'beyond the fact that I'm in almost-love with the male voice that is swimming in my dreams, without a face, for four whole years at this point'_ she sighed “anyway, I need to go. Thanks for the breakfast. And the treats, too. Bye!”

 

“Have a nice day, sweetheart, and say 'hi' to Alya and Nino for us”

 

“Sure!” replied the girl, rushing down the streets again.

 

 

She arrived at the entrance of the University just in time to see her two best friends, hand in hand, while entering the building “Alya! Nino!” she called them and they turned around with a smile. “Girl! Your attire is beautiful, but your face is terrible, how many hours did you slept? Wait, don't answer me, I don't want to know, or I'll start to slap you for your careless attitude toward yourself... at least you're here in time. I appreciate that you aren't late at our study-date” she said reciving a silly pout from the dark-haired girl. “The day when you all will stop to remind me about my tardiness, I'll organize a great party, I swear! And you are not in the list!” she decleared.

 

“What? Why? That's unfair! It's Alya the bad one, not me!” the guy justified himself.

 

She didn't responded, but simply stuck out her toungue in a jokingly way.

 

“Okay, okay, now, talking about more serious, and interesting, matters...” interrupted the red-haired girl, clinging to her best friend's shoulders “I have such greeeeeat news!” she sing-songed. “What?” asked confused Marinette, recieving from Alya one big mischievous smirk. One of her smiles, that meant only one thing for her: ulterior motives.

 

“What's the news?” she asked again, with a sigh.

 

“remember that we made that little bet about Mrs. Noel?”

 

“uhmm, yes, so?”

 

Alya sighed “sadly, since you're always really lucky, you had right: she was pregnant and now she need to leave the job for a while”

 

“well... this is a good news for me, because I just earned twenty euros, but still this didn't explain your suspitious smile from before”

 

Alya jumped a little, while hugging her “someone was choose to replace her!”

 

Marinette frowned “wait... that's all? That's the big news?”

 

She smirked even more “yes, but you need to see the new guy” she said with a wink.

 

“Wait, we have a new librarian? A man?” asked incredulously Nino.

 

“Yep and rumors say that he's really, really, really hot! Soooo, in the name of the journalism, I _casually_ went to the library, yesterday evening” Nino frowned “wait, that was why you didn't went with me at the café?” “hush, Nino, that's **not** important! What **is** important, is that... yes, I saw him and I can tell you, just by looking at him from the distance and by the way he was acting: he is the perfect man for you, Marinette!” she squealed, grabbing tightly the hem of her friend's shirt.

 

“Wait, what?! Why are you-? Ugh, _first_ my mother this morning, and _now_... wait!" she turned to face her friend with impossible speed "Oh my God, Alya!! It was **you**!”

 

The girl looked at her in a very (not) innocent way “I may, or may have not, agreed with your mother about the fact that you really need to find someone-”

 

“it's my life, Alya! I don't need anyone right now! Moreover, I have my things to do, I can't have a relationship, while I'm so-”

 

“Busy? Full of works? Or, more like, absent? Vanishing? That you suddenly need to be in another place, even if you were supposed to be with me or Nino or your parents? Already noted, girl, but no one is perfect, right? So, what else? That when there's someone in need, you're always there even if no one asked you to be? That if something is wrong you are one of the first that come to the rescue? Yeah, we know it, darling, and it's admirable, really. I'm so proud of you. But you're not a superhero. We already have Ladybug for that. And since you don't have a secret life to live, like you think you have, it's my duty of best friend of yours to help you in the hard mission of find someone special for you” Alya said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

 

Marinette repressed the little smirk that were growing on her face _'if only you knew, Alya...'_

 

“uhmm... you know that I hate to put myself between you two, but... she is right, Marinette” said Nino, giving her a little pat on her shoulder “maybe I not completely agree on what Alya said, but... girl, you were alone for so long! The only time that you tried to go out with someone, it was, what? In high school? You are twenty-four, almost finished your studies, already started your internship at one of the biggest brand of Paris (and, yes, we know that they asked you to work with them when you'll graduate from University) and still working on your own projects...” he gave her another gentle pat, before squeezing her in a half hug “you deserve to relax, at least”

 

Marinette sighed, leaning her head on the crook of his neck “damn you two!”

 

Alya laughed, hugging them both in her arms.

 

When they released her, the red-haired girl asked “so? Will you let, your (pratically) big sister to make you meet this handsome man?” she wiggled her eyebrows, reciving a snort from her friend “fine, but I don't want to make a scene” she warned.

 

“I swear, I'll be the subtle of the subtlers!”

 

“... I'll pretend to believe you”

 

“well, thanks” smiled Alya, before grabbing her hand and dragging her throughout the hallways.

 

When they first arrived to the entrance of the library, they were obligated to stop on their track, by the crowd of students, mostly female, that were invading the place.

 

Nino gave out a low whistle “Okay, two possibilities here, girls: one, this man it must be really incredible, or, two, the school library decided to buy three whole bookshelves of the 'Fifty shades of something', because... God, the library had never had so many students there before”

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

Few minutes later, they were still far from the counter, but Marinette was gaping and Alya were jumping from the trepidation “See? See? He's handsome, right?” she said in low voice.

 

“Handsome? Alya, he's hotter than hell! Hope he didn't set on a fire.... Damn, how hot he is!” commeted Nino with a chuckle.

 

Truly talking: the guy were really something. If not for the look, his long blond hair, tied up on a low ponytail that fell long his muscular back, tanned skin, piercing deep green eyes and intriguing tatoo that were poking out from under his shirt on the base of his neck, surely it was for his well mannered attitude and the sweet and kind smiles that he was giving to everyone... really, no one excluded! Neither the noisy girls that were only giving him a really hard time, while he was supposed to work and not to chit-chat with them. He was the emblem of the courtesy, while he made them move from the spot, explaining them that there was a queue behind them and that he couldn't talk to them right now and, no, he didn't had a cellphone so they couldn't have his number.

 

“o-okay, I'll admit that he's... interesting” said Marinette, when she found her voice again.

 

_'… 'Interesting'? Uh-uh, curious choice of words... bugaboo'_ came a voice in her head.

 

_'Ugh! Not now! Now is not the right moment for you to come out!'_

 

_'but I can't do it other way, my lady. I live in your mind and only in your mind I can express myself'_ replied smugly the deep voice.

 

_'you don't exist! You don't even have a name! So stop it, stop it! You're only the voice of my dreams!'_

 

_'a voice that in those last four years were always by your side, buginette'_

 

_'stop calling me with those weird names! Where they come from, anyway?'_

 

_'uh-uh, why you still ask? You already know it, right?... Ladybu-'_

 

“Don't!” she said out loud.

 

Alya and Nino looked at her in confusion and she felt suddenly hot over her cheeks “uhmm, I mean, I  **don't** have that  **book** ... still... the one that we need for study, right? That one, uh, with the story of, uhmm, sewing and, uh-” “ah! You mean the fifth book of professor Lefevre?” asked Nino suddenly “yeah, yeah! That one!” exclaimed her in relief. At least she avoided (again) to be seen like a crazy girl, talking to herself “I think we can use that book for our research, since... yeah, the fabrics, but... you know, he wrote something about it” she tried to recollect the few informations that she had read, the year before. “Oh, yes, absolutely” confirmed Nino with a smile “I must have read something too. Good idea, Mari! We will wait you at the usual table, okay?”

 

“perfect, see you later” she said, escaping from them, trying to hide her embarassment on the hallways of the library.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

She deeply inhaled, once she was safely alone in that far side of the room. She leaned against the bookshelf and started to think where that stupid book could had been.

 

_'you always put yourself in those strange situations, my lady, you're so cute'_

 

She sighed aloud, already surrended at the idea that she'll never be able to freed herself from that misterious voice  _'you, you almost made me expose'_ she thought, but the voice chuckled  _'nono, my sweet bug,_ _**you** _ _almost exposed yourself. I'm, only, a, voice'_ he punctuated every word in a teasing tone

 

_'… I hate you'_

 

The voice chuckled again  _'even if this is what you say to yourself, for make you feel better, in truth you love me, bugaboo... and this is something that is killing you inside, because... how you can be in love with a voice in your head? Are you crazy? Are you losing your mind after all those years of superheroings?... or are you only wishing to find me in real life?... delusional dreams? Who knows-'_

 

_'Fine! I get it: I'm crazy. Now can you leave me alone for the next hours? I need to concentrate, I have a research to do'_ he was only a voice in her head, but she was sure that if he had a body, he'll be shrugging, making a little smile, while giving her a teasing wink  _'like you wish, my lady... you know where to find me'_

 

She sighed again and, this time, she really went down, through the aisles, trying to find that damn book that gave her a little cover before (figuratively talking).

 

She were walking in circle, around the same bookshelf, where is was supposed to be that book when, after the seventh turn, she heard a voice from behind her.

 

“You seem lost, princess. Need a help?”

 

Her heart skipped a beat and the air in her lungs went suddenly out, leaving her breathless for few seconds, before she turned around in an instant, butterflies in her stomach, because... that was the voice! Okay, not entirely identical, but the tone, the way it reverberated on her ears... it was really similar.

 

When her eyes went on the figure that talked to her, she almost fainted.

 

That was destiny, right?

 

Or maybe, only a cruel joke of the strings of fate.

 

In front of her there was the new librarian: tall, handsome and incredibly sweet with that smile on his lips.

 

“I-I... uh, yeoh, na... brook, I mean, book!” she covered the mouth with her hands, trying to not talk again, like... **never** , in front of him. Why she was feeling so... devastated, by his presence? She couldn't stay calm and, at the same time, she wanted to give back so many smiles that she couldn't stop to grin.

 

_'God, now I seem creepy!'_

 

But instead of giving her the cold look, or simply run away, the guy chuckled and raised his hands in a surrender pose “sorry, sorry, sometimes I feel like a feline and I like to surprise the people” he took few steps back, giving her the space that she needed for calm down.

 

“I wasn't spying on you, I promise. I was only... your friend asked me to find you and to help you on your 'mission', looking for the book that you need” he explained, putting his hands back, giving her a smile that was a bit less sweeter than the ones that he was giving before to the others, but was more... dare she say, _pleased_?

 

“ready for the journey to the west?” he asked with a voice that Marinette thought it must be illegal for someone like him _'It's like... a killing-pass! He can kill with that voice!'_ she thought, while her cheeks started to take a more crimson colour. Then she realised something “wait! to... to the west?” she frowned “is that only a joke since I'm half chinese, or is that because it really is there?”

 

The guy smirked deeply and she seemed to see a glow in his eyes “I suppose... both. Happy to see that you catch my reference” he admitted, giving her his arm to take. She looked at him, then at his elbow, then to him again “uuh...?”

 

“I thought it was a good idea to escort this lost princess to her goal” he said, lowering his voice a bit “but if you're feeling insulted or I'm pushing the boundaries, I'll-” she stopped his words, locking her arm in his “I, uh... thank you... dear knight” she said with a blush on her cheeks, and an awkward chuckle, trying to follow that guy's way of doing. He nodded and they started to move to where the book were.

 

She didn't noticed the satisfied smirk that were on his lips.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

They arrived in front of a lonely bookshelf, in the furthest side of the room. There was no one around, in that silent aisle.

 

“wow, you didn't lied when you told me that they moved it in a completly different place!” she exclaimed, taking the book from his hands “yeah, seems like they need to relocate this kind of read, because are arriving new novels... and those are more popular than... this ones” he said, tapping his finger, on the cover.

 

“s-so... uhmm...”

 

“so...”

 

They both became silent and for a moment they stood there, like beautiful mannequins.

 

“I was thinking-”

 

“I wanted to say-” they both started and then, giggled, when they realised that they talked at the same time.

 

“sorry... uh, y-you before, please” she said, and the last word seemed more like a plea than a courtesy expression.

 

“yeah, so, uhmm, I... I wanted to know the name of the princess that I had the honour to escort” he said, awkwardly shifting his gaze on the shelves. Marinette, went silent for a second, before the voices in her head woke her up.

 

_'Giiirl! You got him!'_ said Alya's voice.

 

_'Princess? Whoa, dude, such a dork... he's perfect for you'_ said Nino's voice.

 

“p-princess?” she was only capable to say, not entirely trusting her flow of emotions.

 

He started to scratch the back of his neck, in a overly cute way, while his cheeks started to darkening a little “y-yeah, sorry, maybe that was a bit, uh.... too much?” he looked at her with a pair of puppy eyes that melted Marinette's heart in an instant “nonono! I mean, i-it's flattering, but... I-I really didn't feel like one” she shrugged with a laugh, unconciously fixing the tips of her hair at the base of her neck. The guy smiled kindly at her “I think that is really fitting...” he raised her hand, gently holding it with his and made her do a little twirl on the spot “graceful, gentle, incredibly beautiful... I love your dress, by the way... which brand?”

 

She shook her head, her face completely crimson “I-I did it-t”

 

Something sparkled in his eyes and his smile deepened “so, I can add 'incredibly talented' at my list of 'why princess-name fit you so well'” he giggled, making her do another gentle twirl. Marinette wasn't really responding. She was more like a completely frozen statue, inside. She was letting him move her like she was a doll, but she wasn't feeling bad... instead, he could have made her do even thousand more twirls and she will be perfectly okay with that. “So... your name?” came his question again, in his low tone that had already woke up all the tiny ladybugs that were in her stomach (figuratively talking, of course).

 

_'Marinette! My name is Marinette! Come on girl, you can do it!'_ said the voice, that mostly remember her of Nino.

 

_'I'm single! I'm single! Do you wanna a date with me? Oh, and my name is Marinette'_ said the voice that suspitiously were like Alya.

 

_'I'm Ladybug, heroine of Paris, but you can call me Marinette, clumsy girl, that is already in love with the suave voice in her head, so back off, you flirt'_ said the one that she wouldn't listen in that moment.

 

“I-I'm Marinette... Marinette Single-Cheng-I mean! Marinette Dupain-Date-no! I mean, I... I'm sorry!” she hid her face behind her hands, while her face went on fire. It was his laughs, that brought her out from her hiding spot “well, _ahah_ , nice to meet you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My name is Aurélien Aurèle Blanc, but you can call me only Aurèle” he winked to her, taking one of her hands and leaving a feather-like kiss on her knuckles “by the way, thanks for letting me avoid the terrible embarrassment of asking you about possible boyfriend/girlfriend, or any other rival... unless, that guy that were with you and your friend-”

 

“He, he is a Nino! I mean, a friend! Nino, my friend!” she exclaimed, without even thinking.

 

He chuckled in that manly deep voice of his “well, perfect, then... any suitor?” she shook her head “n-not that I know” she admitted, lowering her eyes to the floor.

 

_'Why are you acting like that? He's only a flirt! You have just met him and you're already flirting with him! Why are you leaving him the lead? You never done that before'_ she was scolded by her familiar dream-voice _'because, I don't know why, but he's... different, okay?'_ she replied, reprimating the growl that were rising from her throath _'different? What do you mean 'different'? He's hot, that's all, but in the end he don't know anything of yo-'_ _'Just, shut up! I want to trust someone else, in my lonely life, that is not only a 'friend'! And if, for once, I finally have a good feeling toward someone that can be a potential partner of life, I want to f*cking try, okay? Now leave me alone!'_ she shouted in her head, gripping tightly the book in her hands.

 

_'… fine, my lady... have fun'_ and he was gone.

 

Aurèle must had noticed her nervousness, because she suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder and his calming voice at her ears “... are you okay? You seem... tired” she smiled kindly at his words and slowly shook her head “I'm allright, really... it's only an headache”

 

They suddenly felt a big noise coming from the entrance and they sprung apart with a big blush on their faces.

 

“Well, princess... hope to see you often here, but... if that's not the case” he said, taking out a book that he was holding behind his back “you can always appreciate what's in these books even outside the library” and he gave her the item.

 

She took it and looked at him confused “I, uh... I don't need this, though-” she was silenced by a long, elegant, tanned and smooth finger on her lips “I heard from your friend of your research... this can help you, trust me” he booped the tip of her nose and turned on his feet.

 

“hope you'll like the book, see ya... princess Marinette” he went away, giving her a two finger salute, with a suspitious grin on his lips.

 

The girl stood there like a statue the first two minutes after he gone away.

 

Then, she came back from the DreamLand, and took a look at the book that he gave her. Truly talking, it seemed interesting and useful, until she found a piece of light-green paper, inserted between the pages. She took it out and realised that it was a little post-it with a note on it.

 

“ _Hope to not be too creepy,_

_but you, princess, shot a deadly arrow into my heart._

 

_If you ever want it back,_

_you can always call me here:_

_XXX – xxx.xxx.xxx_

 

_Aurèle”_

 

She almost fainted for the loss of blood in her veins. She felt like floating and she wouldn't go back down. She didn't truly understood why, this cool young man, with only his presence, were giving her this much bubbling feelings of happiness. She couldn't believe that, after all those years of loneliness, she suddenly felt ready to go out and try. She couldn't understand why, all of a sudden, she felt like she wanted to know more and more things about him.

 

And, truly talking, Marinette was a bit scared of it because, come on, when things like 'destiny' or 'fate' really happened in real life? Moreover, she had duties to accomplish in her life. She wasn't only Marinette, because, unlike what Alya said, she **really** was Ladybug, superheroine and only protector of Paris. And even if Hawkmoth were in jail, and the Akuma doesn't existed anymore, she was still a symbol of justice and hope for the people.

 

So: no, she didn't have time for playing around with the first handsome guy that gave her his number. And she was sure that, with all of her 'superheroe's duties', she'll never find an ideal place/time for a real date. So, she took another look at the piece of paper, deciding what to do with it, and then, unconsciously, her cheeks went red again, while her heart skipped another beat.

 

She sighed aloud.

 

Because the truth was, that he wasn't the first guy that gave her his number.

 

That he wasn't the first that had approached her in such extravagant way.

 

But he was the first that, only by looking at her, seemed to deeply know her so well.

 

He was the first that, only with his hand on her shoulder, made her feel more calm and relaxed. And only with his voice, made her feel her legs like jelly.

 

_'Who are you, Aurèle?'_ she thought, while going back to her friends.

 

°-°-°-°-°-°

 

The guy walked through the aisles and went into the room with the word 'Personnel Only Allowed' on it.

 

He opened the door, and kept going in the long hallway, until he stop in front of the locker room that were reserved for the staff. He entered and looked around, being sure to be alone, before going to his locker, opening it, and searching something in his bag.

 

A little glow of dark came out from it, yawning loudly “Adrien... it's time to go home?”

 

The blond chuckled “Nope, I still have few hours before quitting the day... and stop calling me that. You know, now I'm-”

 

“Aurèle, yes, yes... but I can't help it: that's your name and it's difficult for me to call you in another way”

 

“well... it was the second name that my mother wanted for me, so it's not completely wrong to call me like that” he raised his left eyebrow and gave him a smirk. Plagg sighed “whatever. Anyway, what are you searching?” the guy blushed a bit “I... uh... I'm searching for my phone” he simply said, sinking his hand deeply in the bag.

 

“You mean this one?” Plagg asked, raising the device in front of the guy's face “Plagg! Why is in your paws?” “because I was playing minigames, while waiting for you. It's boring there, completely alone-”

 

“allright, allright, now... give me that phone” he sighed, snatching the device. He opened the gallery, looking through the personal photos that he saved in the hidden parts of the cellphone's memory. He flipped through various images: of Alya and Nino, while taking a coffee together; of Chloé, while pushing Sabrina here and there, followed by Kim and Max, while they were discussing about something trivial; of Jagged Stone, while signing autographs for his fans, while an over-entusiastically Rose were almost falling over the safety rope, only saved by the tight grips of Juleka and Nathanaël, behind her; of the perfect couple Ivan/Mylene, while they trying to not explode in a fit of blushes, because Alix found them and made some spicy comment, with a devious smirk on her lips.

 

“I still think that those photos make you some creepy stalker” chuckled Plagg, sitting on the guy's shoulder, looking at the screen too. “It's not creepy!... it's only that...” he sighed “sometimes it's really hard to not look at them and now that we are back in Paris is all so..-” “overwhelming?” suggested the black kwami. The blond nodded “yeah, I think so”

 

He scrolled a bit more, until he found the photos of the two of his best friends in various moments of their life “I took this photos before going away, Plagg, but... now that I'm back, I'm thinking of deleting them” he said with a smile on his lips “or, at least, put them in a more secure place, like an external memory or usb to hide in our apartment” suggested the cat “I... I'll think about it” nodded the blond guy. There was even photos of Ladybug, of course. He couldn't forget his very best friend and partner against the force of evil... or, more precisely, against his own damn father.

 

He shook his head _'don't go back there, dude! Now you are a new person! No Gabriel Agreste, nor Adrien Agreste to ruin your life'_ he sighed, looking a bit more in his collection.

 

He smiled more at his last photos. He took them few days ago, when his friends **still** didn't knew about the 'new librarian' and were wandering through the hallways of the University. He chuckled at the memory of the red-haired girl, while trying to take a long good look at him, while he was reorganizing the books on the shelves. Because, yep, even if Alya thought to be stealthy, she wasn't really subtle on her 'mission' to find out about the new rumored employee of the school.

 

He took her completely off-guard, when he suddenly turned around the aisle and appeard at her back, asking her if she needed something. He put on his most innocent play about pretending to _just_ seeing her, thinking that she needed some help. She quickly dismissed him, saying that she had just find what she needed and ran away. Of course, he didn't missed the way she still hanged around a bit more, stealing quick glimpses at him.

 

At a certain point, he became a little (really, just a tiny little bit) nervous at the thought that, maybe, she still rememered something about him. But luckily, seemed like she was really just genuinely curious about him and the rumors about his sudden appareance at school. … obviously, even his own 'appareance', brought up many rumors. Because, yes, he could had been a bit oblivious in his younger years, but now he was completely and perfectly aware of his body and what kind of reaction he could give at the people.

 

“hey, _Aurèle_! I think you need to go back to your job, right?” reminded him the black cat, floating toward his bag again “just a minute... I'm only waiting for something... or, more like, I'm hoping on something” he said, leaving his eyes glued on the screen of his device.

 

“You missed them, right?” asked Plagg in the most casual way, even if he was truly concerned for his chosen. The guy smiled at him “yeah... they have no idea...” he shifted his gaze again, on the photos of his old friends “and they'll never have” he said almost whispering.

 

Suddenly, he deeply blushed when the first of a new, long, series of photos, appeared on the screen.

 

There, was Marinette.

 

With one of her usual sweet smiles, and warming gazes, toward her friends.

 

“you know, Plagg? She didn't changed” he said with a lovingly sigh. The black kwami rolled his feline eyes “oh no! Not again! You already filled my mind with your hopeless thoughts. Princess here, princess there-” “I'm not this much annoying!” Plagg laughed loudly “yeah, because you love to talk of her! But, for the other us, it's a bit too much to bear, after listening to you almost every single day about her”

 

The blond blushed more, closing his collection of photos.

 

“By the way... in all your boring talks, you never explained me how your loving thoughts suddenly decided to change, from your 'lady' to your 'princess'. I thought you were loyal only to your partner” Plagg teased him, opening a new package of cheese. Adrien sighed “I... it wasn't a sudden decision... I'll always love Ladybug... in a way or another” he admitted, looking at the ceiling, leaning with his shoulder on the cold metal of his locker “but she... it started before our last battle... uncounciously... sometimes, in my nightly runs, I used to stop around her parents's home” he chuckled “at the beginning I thought it was because I... envied her... for her caring family, the warming sensations that she can give when she's around someone in need... her cute reactions to my attempts to be friendly with her...” he shook his head “but then, after I casted the spell... I started to thought back at all of the past times... it was that night, three years ago, when we were in that little flat in Toulouse, while the rain didn't stopped to pour, that I realized... that I missed her” he sighed, while Plagg's cat ear perked up a little on his head “of course, I missed all my friends and Ladybug too, but... I missed how she read at her books, while sitting on the floor of her balcony, with the light breeze that waved her hair... I missed how she used to fell around me, giving me involuntary half hugs, leaving on my clothes that sweet scent of vanille and honey... I missed how she looked at the stars, with that cute pink pajamas of hers, with her shoulder leaned on the glass of her window... I missed how she used to stutter when she was embarassed or she was trying to find the right words... and, most of all, I missed the way she made me laugh, like that rainy day of ten years ago” he closed his eyes, leaning his head on the cold surface of his locker's door.

 

“... Adr-I mean, Aurèle... you really missed her so much?” asked Plagg, genuinely curious.

 

The blond nodded with a sad smile on his face “then why you went away from Paris for so long? Why you didn't tried to... approach her, before?” the guy guiltly looked to the floor “I... I was scared... that the spell didn't worked or that... it was too much painful for me, to look at my friends, to look at her, knowing that they will never know who I am... or that, she knew quite well my father, and she will be greatly disappointed in him... I already was and I didn't wanted to see my same expression on her face too...”

 

“and still, here you are” said the kwami with a knowing smile.

 

The guy shrugged “I can't run away forever. I need to face my past, to face my fears... and start to live again, like I really wanted to do, six years ago, when I first casted the Miraculous Chat Noir” he firmily said. “Well” started Plagg “then I'm really happy for you, because this mean that you are growing up even more and I'm sincerely proud of you” he stated, giving a big bite to his new snack.

 

The guy smiled at his kwami's words and started to put his device away, when it buzzed a little in his hands.

 

He quickly opened up the screen, looking for something. Then, his eyes almost sparkled, and a very big grin grew on his face. Plagg frown at the guy's reaction, before floating again on his chosen's shoulder, giving a look at the phone. The kwami rolled his eyes _'oh, God! Now I'm gonna listen to him even more!'_

 

On the screen, there was a message from a new, unknown, number:

 

_[Unknown number]:_

_Hey, there!_

_It's Marinette... the 'Dupain-Single-Date-Cheng' :P_

 

_I, uhmm, found your note (I suppose you left there on purpose, right?) (_ _ÓvÒ_ _)_

_Anyway, if the note were not for me... I have it, just for you to know..._

_and this is my number... just for you to know... again..._

 

_Well, see you, thanks again for the books, bye!_

_Marinette_

 

The guy felt his legs like jelly and he slowly slid on the cold surface of his locker, before falling on the floor, with a huge happy smile on his lips. He immediately started to reply, while Plagg shook his head in surrender. The kwami went back inside the bag and, when he was out of sight, he smiled deeply too _'I'm happy for you, Adrien. Hope this time things will be better for you'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... you were all expected it, right? :P
> 
> Sadly I'm not very good in finding new ideas that can surprise people, but... you know what? who cares! XD  
> I mean: I like to write these fanfics and if there is even only one person to like them... well, I'm happy X3
> 
> Btw: I'm sorry (not XD), but I'm sick (in good way) for the couple of Adrien with long hair and Marinette with pixie-cut hairstyle!  
> I love it sooo much! (^///^)
> 
> So, thanks to all of you that: like, leave a kudos, support, leave a comment, or simply read my works!  
> It means sooo much! <3
> 
> See you soon!!!  
> (>w0)/***


End file.
